Apprentice or Mate?
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: A teenage Vaporeon left alone at the daycare to mentor a young Espeon is in for a real surprise when he learns she is in heat... ONESHOT


"Vaporeon! What do you want to do?" Espeon, the twelve year old female recently caught by Ian, their trainer, called out the male Vaporeon. Vaporeon sighed. He knew exactly what they were doing at the daycare together. Hell, how was he supposed to mate with a female five years younger than him? How? But Ian expected them to do that… But that wasn't the worst part. He had been saddled with the task of mentoring this young girl.

"Espeon, let's just take a nap…"

She blinked. "But it's like 4:00 in the afternoon… come on, master!" She wagged her tail and made big sad eyes at him.

"But… fine. What do you want to do?"

She turned around, showing him her plump butt. _Damn… only twelve with the body of one my age…_ He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Uh uh, no way…" The truth was that he had the biggest crush on this twelve year old… but he wasn't a pedophile! _And_ she was his apprentice! He just thought she acted cute and looked pretty!

"Nope, we're playing!" she said with a smile, and lay down next to him. "Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth?"

"Hmm… err… truth?"

She thought about it, then her eyes grew big as an idea hit her. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Umm… eh, nobody really…"

"Oh…" Her eyes became slightly disappointed. Which of course they would, since he hadn't given her any information.

"My turn. Truth or…"

"Dare!"

"Dare… umm, what can I dare you to do…?"

"Well, you could dare me to eat a sour berry, or kiss somebody…" She looked at him expectantly. "What do you say?"

_Oh god… should I? _"I dare you to kiss me!"

Her eyes grew wide. "No… hey-hey, that's… mean… you know what, fine!"

She closed her eyes, and slowly pressed her mouth close to his. Her tongue sticking out, she reached forward, and he received the kiss. She quickly recoiled. "Darn… I shouldn't have told you that… here, wait, I have to…" She flinched a little, then said, "Pee."

He frowned. Why would she flinch about having to pee…?

He waited for a good 15 minutes, then decided to follow her. He sniffed, and… wait! That smell… that warm, sweet, honey-like smell of a needy female. _Mmm… where is that coming from…_ He ran face-first into Espeon. "V-Vaporeon!"

"Espeon… what's…" His voice trailed off. It was coming from her.

"Vaporeon, what's wrong with me?" Her body was sweating. It was obvious she was in heat. Probably her first time, by the way her voice sounded.

"Wait… your parents never told you?"

"About what? This burning in my crotch?"

"Have you heard about something called sex?"

"Sex? What's that? It's our gender, right?" She seemed truly puzzled. It was now that Vaporeon realized this heating, sexy Espeon had no knowledge of mating._ Oh no… you pervert, Vaporeon._ He wasn't a pervert… but what guy could resist such an opportunity?

"Umm… well, do you know what mating is?"

"Well, it's when two pokemon…" She paused, then sighed. "I don't know, really… could you teach me?"

"Err, alright…" He gently rolled the young Espeon onto her back, revealing her soft, pink underbelly. His mouth watered from the sight of her tiny, pink slit. Already, some of her female juice was seeping out of the soft, fleshy crevice, just asking to…

"Vaporeon?" she called out, and with a slight blush, he looked at her.

"Right. This slit, your pee hole, is your vagina, or as I like to call it, pussy. It's an opening, right?"

"Ok, Vaporeon. It's burning inside-"

"Don't interrupt me," he scolded. "Deep within your pussy is your womb, and within your womb are many eggs."

"Eggs?"

"Yes, eggs." He thought about what to say next. Or he could show her… He rolled onto his back, and beckoned her to look at his crotch. Her eyes looked at his long, hard Vaporeon rod curiously.

"What is that?" She gently reached out, and poked the stiff piece of flesh.

A little shock of pain pulsed through him, mixed with pleasure. "Don't touch! Not yet, at least!"

"I'm sorry, Vaporeon!" she squeaked out. "But what is that?"

"That is my penis, or you could call it my cock."

She sniffed it, then said, "It seems very stiff…"

"It gets stiff when a male is aroused."

"Aroused? Like… attracted to a female?"

"Exactly."

"But I don't see any…" Her voice trailed off in realization. "Y-Y-you like me? Like th-"

"I'm not done with my lesson…"

"Oop! Sorry, Vaporeon…"

"Now, you see your pussy? How it's all sore and burning? Well, your pussy needs a cock inside of it to ease the pain."

"Really? That will help? But isn't that weird?"

He grinned. "If you want me to try ease the pain with my tongue…"

"Oh, alright! I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me."

Inside, he felt a pang of regret. He had made the decision he was going to get laid by the time Ian returned. "Alright… keep calm…"

He bent his head over her beckoning slit, and slowly licked her virgin pussy like he would an ice-cream cone. The folds convulsed around his tongue, coating it in her sticky Espeon goo.

"Ooh… Vaporeon… you were right. This feels better and good."

He was too caught up in sucking up the little drops of honey that had fallen out of her slit to reply.

"Mmm… so good, Vaporeon… please don't stop…" Her voice was a soft whimper, music to his ears. His cock grew firmer. But he knew he wanted to save her orgasm for when he was inside her, and make her first climax one she would never forget. He stopped licking, and Espeon whined. "Vaporeon, why'd you stop?"

"Alright. Espeon, do you like soup?"

She frowned. "Soup? Like what Ian feeds us?"

"Yes. Now, within my cock, is some soup. Lots of it. But you have to suck it to get it out. Do you want some soup, babe?"

"Yes, Vaporeon! I like soup. Is it warm?"

"Oh, yes. Very warm, very sticky, and very tasty." He rolled on his back, and Espeon immediately started blowing him. "Aww, hell yeah. That's great, Espeon." He pressed her head down with his paw, pushing more of his thick dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, eyes closed in focus.

His Vaporeon shaft throbbed against the soft insides of her mouth, and the young Espeon

Her drool mixed with pre-cum, and he felt some pressure build up within him.

"Okay, Espeon, ready for some soup?"

She barely nodded before he released his load straight down her throat. "Fuck yes, Espeon… drink my seed…" She waited for it to stop cumming before pulling her head off, and licking her lips while swallowing his semen. A small thread of semen connected the tip of his cock to her lips. "Mmm… that was yummy…" She softly licked his penis again. "Is there any more?"

"Oh no," he said, gently scratching her behind the ears. "But you've done well, little Espeon."

She smiled. "This is fun!" She licked any remaining cum off her lips.

"Alright, I'm going to continue my lesson. Within my thick, creamy soup is something called sperm. Sperm love eggs, understand?"

"Eggs…? Oh right, so they want to go inside my pussy?"

He grinned. "Yes. The easiest way is for my cock to go inside of your pussy. But it will feel really good… however…"

"Oh, what, Vaporeon? Tell me!"

It got to him that licking her virgin pussy had made this young Espeon very horny… "There is something called a hymen. It is a protective layer that I will need to break with my cock to let the sperm reach the eggs, Espeon. It will hurt when I do that, and it will bleed as well… are you ready for this?" He decided that making this Espeon his mate was his goal.

"But… but it will hurt?" Her eyes seemed nervous at this thought. Even though she was a clueless female, he knew that allowing somebody to become that intimate with you was hard.

He soothingly kissed her cheek, and she closed her eyes and bit her lip. _She's so fucking adorable… I have to fuck her…_ "My cock wants to go inside you, Espeon…"

She opened her eyes, then said, "I understand now. What you talk about sometimes. I heard you guys mention hymen before, and virgin. You want to take my virginity… Vaporeon…"

_Ah! She knows…_ "Yeah?"

She gently cuddled closer to him. "I've always thought you've been the nicest one on our team. When you take someone's virginity, they become your mate right?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled at him. "Make me your mate, Vaporeon. I want you…"

His heart swooned. _Yes… I'll fuck you well, little Espeon…_

"Now, I want to mate with you. Point your butt to me."

She obeyed. "Okay, Vaporeon, what… ooh…" He slowly held his cock outside her virgin pussy, rubbing it on the lips of her fertile slit.

He gently kissed her ears. "Do you want my cock?"

"Yes, Vaporeon… please stop teasing my pussy… it needs you cock…"

He slowly pushed it in, until he felt the membrane that kept her virginity. He gently nibbled on the back of her neck. "Alright, this may hurt a bit…"

"Yes, master. Please do it as painlessly as possible…"

With a simple thrust against her hips, he felt her layer burst from the pressure, and he heard her yelp. A few tears fell from her eyes, while a few drops of blood fell from her slit. He soothingly kissed her. "You're doing well, my little Espeon…"

"Vaporeon… it hurts…" she said, holding back tears. "I feel like it's bleeding."

"Shh… don't worry, master will take care of you, cutie…"

"Cutie…?" She sniffled.

"Yes. Remember? We're going to be much more than just mentor and apprentice…" he whispered softly, and he felt her body relax. "I won't hurt you, ever. This pain will go away, my apprentice."

She shivered, and he licked the tears off the young psychic-type's face. "I'm ready, Vaporeon…"

"Good, good." And with that, he slowly pushed deeper into her inexperienced body, earning some gasps.

"W-What is this feeling, Vaporeon?"

"It's sexual pleasure. It feels really weird, but good at the same time."

"Y-yes. That's it, Vaporeon," she said, her voice sounding confused. "It feels like it's pulsing…"

"Mmm…" He was too caught up in the throbs of his cock to respond.

"Master…? I-waa!" She yelped as he slowly pulled out and thrust his shaft within her.

"Ooh, my little apprentice… so tight down there…"

"Vaporeon…"

He gently continued on. "My little Espeon, I can tell you want to make some noises…"

Her little pink body was quivering from the inexperienced pleasure. "M-master… kyaa!" she moaned. "It is so sensitive…"

"You are doing great, my dear apprentice."

She moaned loudly as he continued. "This feels so awkward!"

"Enjoy it! Push yourself onto me!"

"What?" He stopped his intense fucking to listen. "Push myself onto your cock more?"

"Yes. It'll feel really good! For both of us!"

"Okay, Vaporeon." The younger Eeveelution slowly began grinding her tight little cunt hard into his cock. He moaned in pleasure. This little Espeon was absolutely amazing.

"Oh, fuck yes, my little Espeon." He scratched her behind the ears approvingly, and she fucked him back.

"Master Vaporeon, you were right! This is heavenly!" she moaned, eyes closed in bliss.

"Such a small pussy… you're squeezing my cock so fucking tight, my apprentice…"

"Sorry, master…"

"No, it's a compliment, my little Espeon." Then he felt it; the warmth spreading along the side of his shaft. "Alright, my dear, I'm going to release my special soup within you soon."

"Yes mast-nyaa… something doesn't feel right…"

"Oh, my little apprentice, you're going to cum. Cum all over my shaft, Espeon!"

"Cum? What is-kyaaa!" She screamed as her special honey dribbled onto his penis.

"Argh…" that was enough to push him over; her warm juices flowing over his dick, her moans of ecstasy, the squeezing of her pussy. He ejaculated his male fluid deep into her womb, earning a purr of happiness from the little Espeon as they were knotted together, locking in the delicious mixture of happiness. "Don't pull, Espeon. We're stuck like this for a short time."

"Y-yes master…" The young female's legs were shaking, and her voice sounded so tired.

He licked her ears. "You did well for your master, Espeon."

"Really?"

"Yes. You don't have to call me master now. We're mates now."

And with a groan, he felt himself deflate, and pulled out of the Espeon, who whimpered softly as he freed himself from her depths, spilling out his seed and her honey. "Vaporeon…"

He went up to her, and kissed the young girl on the lips. "You're my girl now. The only one I will ever need."

She returned it. "You should teach me more about sex soon, Vaporeon…"

"Do you feel full of my seed?" he asked.

"Sort of, Vaporeon… why?"

"We might be having children."

"Ch-children?! This is how they're made?"

He laughed at the shocked Espeon. "It's okay… we'll have perfect kids… perfect Eevees."

"I-"

"One more lesson," he interrupted. "Breastfeeding, in case you are in fact pregnant."

"Wha-ah, Vaporeon?"

He nudged her onto her back, revealing her soft pink teats, six of them to be exact, and he planned to give all of them the necessary care. "Espeon, if we do in fact have kids, you're going to have to feed them with milk. See your nipples? Milk will come from them when you're pregnant."

"But-Augh…" She moaned sexily as he gently nibbled on her top left nipple. "Vaporeon…"

He felt the firm lumps rub against his teeth, and suckled on them like a little child would. "Such perfect teats…"

She threw her head back as he gently rubbed her other nipples with his claws. "Vaporeon… that feels so nice… mmm…"

He continued practice feeding until they both had no energy to continue. The two would experience a life together full of warmth and happiness, with many, _many_ children.

"My mate…"

"My master…"


End file.
